Rules of Popularity
by Yamazakura
Summary: ...and of course he was the football team’s quarterback. Who else would the captain of the cheerleading squad be going out with?[AU, SasuNaru, yaoi] twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rules of Popularity (1/2)  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru  
**Rating**: M, or somewhere in between of R and NC/17 (for adult themes, language and explicity of some sort)  
**Length**: 2922  
**Summary**: _"...and of course he was the football team's quarterback. Who else would the captain of the cheerleading squad be going out with?"_  
**A/N**: 1) When I was attending classical dance classes, we didn't have enough males and thus had to cross-dress as boys for performances. And vice versa, as sometimes we had dances in which only girls could participate but boys wanted to dance as well. And no one ever dared to call them gay. 2) I did put in some details about American Football, that can be understood only by those, who know the game. If you don't, just read further, as they have no importance to the story, despite one minor, but important fact. Quarterbacks - are the smartest and coolest guys in the team. And whatever you think at first, this is YAOI.  
Dedicated to **trekiael**, whose comments nearly make me cry. **UNBETA-ED.**

* * *

**Rules of popularity  
**  
_"...and of course he was the football team's quarterback. Who else would the captain of the cheerleading squad be going out with?"_  
_Charles de Ling "The blue girl"_  
_  
_

It was a sunny May morning, when Konoha's Salamanders faced Suna's Saber Hamsters in a so-called 'friendly match'. There wasn't an empty seat on the bleachers, but hardly one third of the people present cared for the game itself. Other than that, Konoha's field was overpopulated with two kinds of people of either of the universities – drooling girls, who came to watch popular boys play (though what was the pleasure if they couldn't even decipher one player from another rather than by number on their jersey as all of them were in helmets?) and drowning in their own saliva boys who dragged their asses out of beds at this early hour to see the cheerleaders perform.

Of course, Hyuuga Hinata was neither of the last two, though she didn't like the game much either. Well, of course, her cousin Neji was studying in Konoha University and she wished his team an easy victory, but, honestly, she couldn't find much interest in seemingly chaotic running on the field and was present only because after the match she had to accompany Neji for a visit to their grandparents.

In fact, Hinata wished she could nap through the game, - but it was just too loud in the stadium for this kind of activity. Though, she noticed having glanced down, at Konoha's bench, Nara Shikamaru, the quarterback for the defense (and one of Neji's friends) was sleeping just fine.

When the first half of the game was finally over, Hinata decided to go say 'hi' to Neji and inform him she'd be waiting at some nearby café, rather than in the stadium. Twenty more minutes of that that mind- and ears-torture? She'd rather sit somewhere else and quietly read a book.

"What are you doing here?" her attempt to bring the plan into life was stopped abruptly by one of Neji's teammates and Hinata cursed inwardly her carelessness. Couldn't she just pass Neji a note? Why did she have to try to slip onto the field?

"I-I need to talk to Neji-nii-san…" she stuttered pathetically, her voice dropping in volume and merely a whisper by the end of the sentence. The player, looking really scary in full American Football attire which had always reminded Hinata of medieval armor, with a proud "1" on his jersey, took off the helmet and frowned upon her.

"Nii-san? Are you his cousin, Hinata?"

"Y-yes. Nice to meet you!" she bowed, blood flushing to her cheeks.

But whatever further comment was interrupted by a squeal.

"Hinata-chan!" and a blonde disaster jumped onto Hinata, nearly crushing her to the ground. "What are you doing here? I thought you despised football!"

Hinata blushed again, at the comment being made in front of a football player, but could only smile. Oh, how she hated such awkward situations!

"Yamanaka. Is this a friend of yours?" the still present quarterback (and he could have been a quarterback only judging by his number) eyed them both coldly.

"It's Neji-san's little cousin! And she is my classmate as well!" Ino beamed. She was proud to be accepted into the cheerleading squad for Konoha University – despite the fact that their bore the same name and both were ruled by the same council, for a high schooler to get to cheer for the University team was nearly impossible. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, she can stay on the bench with us during the second half, right?"

The player, thus named Sasuke, threw them a final dark glare and turned around, waving his hand dismissively, and left.

"What was that?" asked Hinata, who always turned bolder when surrounded by friends. Ino lead her to the bench, where the cheerleaders were sitting.

"Oh, that's Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino's voice bore a hint of awe when she spoke of him. "He's the quarterback for the offence. He's a first-year, but already the ace of Salamanders! They've been watching him play in high school and proposed to enter the team at the first day of University. Oooh – and did you notice how attractive he is? I'm in love, that's for sure!" about the attractiveness – Hinata didn't have much to say, as the only impression said Uchiha Sasuke left could be described in one word – scary. Or in two – damn scary. Or in…

They reached the bench and Hinata waved to everyone. She knew some of the cheerleaders – Haruno Sakura, with her hair dyed pink, was also her classmate, while TenTen-nee-chan was a friend (a girl-friend, that is) of cousin Neji.

Ino briefly introduced everyone to Hinata, glancing at her watch. The break was going to end soon, and-

"Okay, everyone, onto the filed!" she heard a soft voice commanding, accompanied by a couple of claps. From behind her appeared yet another participant – and by the differences in the uniform Hinata could only assume that this unfamiliar person was the captain.

The girls got to their feet and scolded features before rushing forward, jumping and shaking their pompoms. The captain – a girl of average height with short blond hair, in red mini-skirt and tight long-sleeved jersey with proud "SALAMANDERS" on it – was undoubtedly the best dancer of them all. While Saber Hamsters' cheerleaders were famous for their costumes and sex appeal, Salamanders' cheering squad had always performed a high class dance, and all – thanks to the captain, for sure.

While not exactly beautiful and sexy, she was incredibly flexible and- well, Hinata could only envy watching the girl fearlessly make acrobatic tricks of the highest quality.

When they returned, fully satisfied, Hinata was still sitting on the bench, having completely forgotten about her desire to talk to Neji. Now it was too late, as the second half started.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you don't know Naruto-chan, right?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Cut out the "chan" part, Ino!" the captain spat, left eyebrow twitching. And then smiled to Hinata. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you too!" Hinata replied, now taking the chance to examine the blonde. She was rather pretty, but not too much and it strangely fit her. Although there was something about her – some incompleteness – that seemed wrong. While Hinata was scrutinizing Naruto, she took a bottle of water and drank it.

"Now, where are we going after the game?" she asked, not even bothering to watch the play as others were doing. Ino glanced at her briefly and shook her head.

"Too much homework, sorry." Sakura gave out a loud moan, signaling she was against the idea of spending the weekend studying but didn't have any choice. Naruto frowned and sighed. Curious, Hinata dared to ask.

"Are you a University student, Uzumaki-san?"

"Oh, enough with that! Just call me Naruto. And no, why? It's my last year in high school."

Hinata blinked. Konoha University (and High School as well, obviously) was prestigious and there were not many accepted into it; High School had only two third year classes and Hinata knew for a fact, that Naruto was in neither of them.

"Huh? Are you not studying in Konoha?"

"No, no such luck!" Naruto laughed softly. And, preventing further questions, explained. "That's my final year project. Dancing practice… all that stuff." She smiled.

They went on with the talk, not bothering to watch the game, when Naruto suddenly glanced at the field and started asking how much time was it left until the game was over.

The game was over just a couple of seconds ago. Salamanders won by 31 point to 14, the final touchdown scored by none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"Come on, Naruto, work!" Sakura pushed Hinata's new friend off the bench motioning towards the field. And she ran forward, squealing loudly, as the cheerleaders on the bench jumped up, shaking pompoms violently and shouting some incoherent slogans.

All the while, Naruto ran up to Sasuke and jumped onto him, making Hinata's eyes bulge out. Was the girl crazy? Uchiha gave an impression of a person who'd kill if anyone dared to approach him.

But… no, he hugged Naruto back! And in a mere second he took his helmet off, threw it away and passionately kissed the blonde! Now Hinata knew for a fact that Naruto was insane. What girl in her right mind would want to date that cold and scary prick?

"What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed, having noticed the two making out happily right in front of the whole stadium. "Had he lost his mind? I'm going to kill him!"

"Which one, that's the question," someone noticed and chuckled.

Then, while Hinata was trying to comprehend the last statement, Neji-nii-san came up.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted as they entered an empty classroom, the residence of the American Football club. He had dragged Sasuke from the field to the University building straight after the game, not even giving him a chance to change.

"Oh, come on, Naruto, you know the deal…" Sasuke said lazily, leaning against the wall and folding hands over his chest.

"That is! The deal," Naruto poked him in the chest, though the impact wasn't anyhow remarkable. "The deal was pretending to be your girl-friend. Pretending, Sasuke. And pretending doesn't include public deep-throating, that is!"

"Oh, come one, Naruto, what is it to you? Just one kiss. And I'm now free of my freaky stalkers for the rest of the month." Uchiha smiled creepily.

"The deal, Sasuke. If you break it in such a minor part, you may break it in another – like in the payment."

"Naru-"

"That's it. If you only dare to do something like this again – _I_'ll break the deal. And you can freely choose yourself a girlfriend out of your fan club."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare blackmailing me, Uzumaki. Do it, and I'll tell everyone your little secret."

Naruto stared at him unbelievingly for a second, but then laughed.

"Come on, go ahead. You miss something, Sasuke – there's not a hint of a secret in this situation. Everyone knows – my squad knows, your teammates know… Whom else would you like to inform? The whole University? Sorry to remind, but I don't study here. Want to inform my school?" Naruto was getting calmer and calmer with each passing moment, words now slow and stingy, while Sasuke was as cold as ever, not a hint of emotions on his framed by black hair pale face. "But there's a remark in my personal file that my diploma project is cheerleading performance. Do you think anyone would mind?"

"Will they mind me being your boyfriend?" Sasuke said slowly, his inspecting glare boring into Naruto.

"Sorry to break it to you, but eighty percents of male dancers are gay." Which was complete bullshit, but did Uchiha need to know that? "And the rest aren't homophobes. So even if you present our deal as a true relationship – no one would care."

"Amazing monologue, Uzumaki but you fail to grasp something vital here. If you break the deal, there won't be any more school for you. It's your final year, am I right? Would be a pity to get thrown out of it in the middle of it…"

Satisfactory disappeared from Naruto's speedily paling face.

"As for the kiss – there were a lot of rumors about our relationship coming to an end. To overthrow them we needed to make a little show. Would you like to go out on Monday?"

* * *

Naruto had his gender questioned since early childhood.

It was understandable, though, in the period before he had reached six – who on this planet never said "What a cute girlie!" to a young mother and got a laughing "That's a boy!" in reply (it's worse when you say "What a serious son you've got!" and get an angry "She's my daughter!")?

But when he turned six and started attending school - along with choreography classes and was always paired for dances with boys, - that was supposed to be the first call. And those were the years when boys were completely overpopulated by girls (especially in classic dance classes).

And it was not like Naruto had had too feminine features – he had always been your average boy! Well, maybe his face was a bit rounder and hair softer… and eyes bigger… and … and… but anyway, that was just a matter of time and growth and no subject for mocking!.. probably.

That 'probably' got him stuck into same inter-gender state, and he though bearing all the prior accessories of a male, looked neither too effeminate nor too masculine to be at first glance subjected as one.

What lured him into the stupid deal with Uchiha were Japanese education system, which didn't include free high school, and his passion for dancing. When the government program for giving education for talented orphans was considered ineffective and Naruto stopped receiving donations, no part-time jobs could help him collect enough money to pay for the next trimester. And then that Mephistopheles of an Uchiha appeared and suggested paying for the most prestigious dance school in the region with future prospect of amazing work and, probably, leaving the country… 'Poor orphan' didn't even ask what he had to do before agreeing.

He had to pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend. It's common sense, he had said, that a football player would be dating a cheerleader. Become a cheerleader for Konoha Salamanders and al your debts will be paid in time. All you have to do – be a _female_ cheerleader.

No problem, that was Naruto's reply. Sasuke paid for the last trimester of his second year, while Naruto, in neutral but vaguely girlish outfit met with Sasuke under the scrutinizing stare of Big Bro… Uchiha's fangirls.

But there was not a word about kissing in their deal. Not a single word.

And Naruto didn't like how their deal was turned inside out.

In fact, he liked Sasuke – as a person. He was lonely even in the crowd of friends and admirers, and wherever he went he brought along an aura of nonexistent dark secrets that prevented others from getting close to him. His fangirls were a bunch of weirdos, flooding him with love letters and scaring every girl away… Naruto pitied him and found strange similarity between them…

That was already more than enough for him to fall in love. And – oh, yes – Sasuke was one of the most handsome people Naruto had ever met.

As a result, he refused to bring their fake relationship to something bigger than just holding hands, hugging and going out for coffee and cookies from time to time.

Had he been some pathetic stuttering girl, he might have continued to deny his feelings, or maybe even tried to enjoy that wretched excuse of love sublimation. Might have kept in mind false kisses before going to bed, took pleasure in memorized warmth of other's hand around his waist… But he was a stubborn boy, and wanted either all or nothing. He didn't want to go against his principles in life because of stupid hard-beating heart and fireworks in foolish head.

But as the Uchiha put it – he had only one way out now.

* * *

Konoha University and School did have a campus and dormitories, but as Sasuke, having reached eighteen, had his own car, he went home every day.

That Monday, the one after the fateful game with Suna, he entered the parking lot, looking as perfect as ever – spotless white shirt, dark-blue tie, black trousers and jacket with KU emblem on left pocket. And, as usual, followed by a bunch of psychotic fangirls.

Naruto, as it was set in advance, was waiting for him near his car… but not alone. At his side was a short – of the same eight as Naruto, that is – redhead, whom Sasuke, with raising amusement identified as Suna's lineman Gaara. It took him five seconds and three steps forward to remember that Gaara's elder sister was studying in the same school as Naruto. But still that didn't explain anything…

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

They greeted each other in unfriendly manner, bored-looking Naruto merely nodding in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke decided not to waste any time on waiting for an explanation and asked first.

"I came here to inform you, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto stepped forward immediately. "that whatever relationship we had before is over now." With that he bowed to stunned Sasuke and walked away, Gaara trailing after him like a loyal puppy. Under his still misunderstanding gaze they reached campus gates and walked away.

Sasuke was left alone.

* * *

For Sabaku Gaara the whole situation looked utterly stupid.

He had known Naruto long enough to see that moron was most definitely in love with Uchiha. He was good at hiding it – oh, yes – there were no love-sick sighs at the mentioning of the other's name, no shining eyes at the sight of him… but there was a dozen of minor details that could have been understood by best friends only, and Gaara didn't miss any of them. And he saw through the idiot's reasoning. He could have agreed to it if only…

If only he hadn't seen as clearly that the Uchiha was in love as well. Who could not have fallen for Naruto when the latter unconsciously turned his cuteness on full blast (especially when supported by ultra-short cheerleader's skirt?)? But behaving the way he, with all the stupid excuses about some 'fan club', though existing but not nearly as dreadful as Sasuke presented…

Sabaku Gaara never thought of himself as of a cupid.

What we do for our friends…

* * *

**  
'Big Brother' is how the spying systems of government are called in G.Orwell's novel "1984"**

******The second part will be tomorrow/the day after tomorrow, I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rules of Popularity 2/2 **Pt. 1**  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: R (it's worth it now, I suppose)  
**Summary**: _"...and of course he was the football team's quarterback. Who else would the captain of the cheerleading squad be going out with?"_  
**Warning**: Smoking and symbolism.  
**A/N**: Writing unpredictable things is bad at times, as sometimes people don't read up to the explainations and drop the fic in the middle - "What a cliche!". What's left? Beg to read past the middle? I put up a hint in the very beginning. If it doesn't ring a bell, I don't know what does.  
Sorry for the wait. But no need to shout at me! In excuse I can say that I'm reading a book that'll undoubtedly become one of my favorite - a sci-fi novel "Tomorrow is war" by A. Zorich.

* * *

**Rules of popularity, part 2**

_"And that's why everything,  
Every last little thing,  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing  
Wil go...  
According to plan!"  
Danny Elfman "According to plan" (Tim Burton's Corpse Bride OST)  
_

A week passed since Sasuke's 'break up' with Naruto. Did his life change? No. And yes at the same time. Evil presence of fangirls wasn't any more noticeable than before, when he had had Naruto as a girlfriend. On the other hand, now the whole Konoha – both High School and University – was nagging him about what a beautiful pair they had been! And what an idiot he was to let go of such a girl as Naruto… Even those who knew that Naruto was no girl; who knew about the truth, gave out a couple of comments…

He realized how wrecked his life was Friday night, after the game with Oto Ninjas, game full of unexpected twists… and afterwards he, like a knight back from battle, ignorantly expected his Lady to greet him… And when nothing came, everything became clear.

Yes, there was no need to lie to himself. For God's sake, he had snapped the week before, let the rush of victory overcome the cold attire, dive into forbidden pleasure… and lie, squint, attempt to wiggle out of the trap he got himself into. And in the end – ruin everything.

With a sigh Sasuke fell out of his stupor and picked up the receiver, a tired "Hello?" sounding even harsher than usual.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura, a girl with passion for chemistry and dyeing her hair in acind colors.

"No, Sakura."

"Eh? 'No' what, Sasuke-kun?" he could hear her blink and sighed tiredly, reaching out for an ash-tray and cigarettes, promise to himself not to smoke in the house completely forgotten.

"Whatever you have to propose, the answer is 'no'." he lit up a cigarette and inhaled the poisonous smoke, the receiver slipping out of his hand.

"Wait! There was nothing like that! I just thought," Sakura, knowing Sasuke well enough to predict his reaction, was babbling fast to shove the message into his head before he put up the receiver. "You'd like to go and see – Naruto's school is celebrating the 20th anniversary of its foundation and they're making a play – like, Shakespeare's "Richard III" and Naruto's the lead – we're all invited – and I thought you'd like to go – in the end, even if you broke up, you're still friends?"

Sasuke watched the smoke drift away. If his parents found out about him smoking – and smoking in the house nonetheless, he'd be so dead…

"It doesn't interest me, Haruno."

There was a distinct pause after his reply before she said, unnaturally coldly and harshly:

"If you really think so, you really are an idiot and don't deserve him in the slightest."

The ash from his cigarette fell right on the expensive carpet. Sasuke smirked weakly, imagining his mother's reaction.

"Naruto..."

They met at a festival, Naruto's school making a play – for some reason the whole student body was obsessed with Shakespeare and his plays, though logic says they should have been rather performing ballets based on them – some reverse version of "Twelfth night", where Naruto was playing a cross-dressing boy… Which actually gave Sasuke the idea of getting a 'girlfriend'.

But that came afterwards, as at the time he was whirled in tornado of barely familiar faces and when they were finally introduced to each other, not even a hint of interest sparked in Sasuke.

Only weeks later, when Naruto came to Konoha Salamanders as a cheerleader, Sasuke, usually an arrogant bastard, melted.

Naruto was his savior. Not only in meaning of fangirls – God screw them, Sasuke had been ignoring them for year by that time and was still alive. He was the person who somehow, in an instant, managed to get close to him, shamelessly enter his heart and innocently ask whether it was wrong. Oh no, it wasn't.

Sasuke liked Naruto really much. Maybe, he was even in love with him. Maybe. Probably. Eighty percent. Ninety. Ninety nine and nine tenth. Screw it, he was.

People tended to divide Naruto into two parts – Naruto-the-boy and Naruto-the-girl, completely missing the fact that Naruto-the-girl never existed. Uzumaki was Uzumaki, be he clad in a skirt or in pants. And Sasuke loved Naruto as he was - in a skirt, in pants or without any clothes at all.

* * *

"_But I, that am not shaped for sportive tricks,__  
Nor made to court an amorous looking-glass;  
I, that am rudely stamp'd, and want love's majesty  
To strut before a wanton ambling nymph;  
I, that am curtail'd of this fair proportion,  
Cheated of feature by dissembling nature,  
Deformed, unfinish'd, sent before my time  
Into this breathing world, scarce half made up,  
And that so lamely and unfashionable  
That dogs bark at me as I halt by them;  
Why, I, in this weak piping time of peace,  
Have no delight to pass away the time,  
Unless to spy my shadow in the sun  
And descant on mine own deformity:  
And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover,  
To entertain these fair well-spoken days,  
I am determined to prove a villain  
And hate the idle pleasures of these days_." 

"Couldn't they find a better person for Gloucester? Naruto is by no means ugly!" Sakura whispered loudly, frowning at the stage, where the said boy was "proving a villain". Ino hushed at her, but nodded nonetheless.

Sakura secretly threw a glance at Sasuke and then stared back at the stage, words now flowing past her, as her mind was occupied by other problems. He pretended not to notice that the frown on her forehead deepened and went on with watching the play. Something… something – and those weren't his worries – didn't let him concentrate. Hadn't he been so pragmatic, he'd say it was a premonition.

But he forcefully diverted attention to the stage.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hi there!" Naruto smiled widely and then went on with shaking hands with all his friends from Konoha. At his side were Sabaku Gaara and his elder sister Temari, both wearing something indescribable, but obviously punkish. "Glad that you came! Now – I think you all know each other? Then let me leave you for a while, I've got to help the old ha- the principal with something. I'll be right back!" and he stormed out of the hall the school guest were now at, leaving his confused friends alone. 

Shikamaru glanced cautiously at Temari, silently praising her outfit. Sakura snickered quietly beside him – that sly witch knew everything about his relationship with an "enemy". Well, - everyone in the room knew, except for Sasuke. But he wouldn't probably care.

"Isn't it nice, Sasuke?" Ino sang in a pleased tone. "Naruto doesn't seem to be angry at you at all!"

"Why would he be angry at me?" Uchiha looked down at her coldly, but that only made her smile falsely.

"Oh, I mean that incident the other week. You know – oh, _you_ know, right, Temari-san, Sabaku-san?" Sasuke froze on the spot under Gaara's heavy glare, while Temari joined the conversation, poison dripping from her tongue.

"Oh, you mean _that_ case, Ino-san? I thought he should have been angry about the other one…"

"_Which_ one, Temari-san?" Sakura murmured, sending the male audience (except for Gaara, of course) into shock.

"Oh, the one when Naruto was attacked by a group of wild fangirls…"

"Saa, and I thought you meant the incident when Naruto was returning home _alone_ from a late "date" and was robbed off his belongings…"

Shikamaru felt his mouth dry. Women were scary, even when they were your comrades.

* * *

Sasuke managed to fish Naruto out of a whirlpool of the party only several hours later. They entered an empty classroom on the second floor, far from the noise and music. 

"Eh? What's the matter?" Sasuke rolled eyes, ordering Naruto to drop the pretence. No result – as he kept on staring at him innocently.

"Naruto… We need to talk." Uchiha managed to squeeze out of himself, even though all his insides were against even the thought of saying "sorry".

"Aren't we talking now?" Naruto blinked.

"…no."

"Oh."

"I'm… really sorry…"

"Ah, don't worry, there's nothing to talk about. If you think I'll have to quit school, you're wrong! I saved up and will be able to pay for the last trimester by myself!" Naruto interrupted him and started babbling, but Sasuke, having made up his mind, went on with self-assurance of a submarine.

"…that I don't feel sorry for what I've done."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked down on the blond, noticing suddenly how close they were. When did he close the distance?

"And, actually, I'd like to repeat that."

The moment Sasuke's lips met Naruto's all light in the school went out, the two drowning in complete darkness. Uproar from the hall went unnoticed by them, as gentle, barely noticeable, even hesitant touch slowly deepened.

* * *

Naruto proudly counted it as his first kiss, dismissing all the previous encounters with the same partner as not genuine. 

Sakura and Ino argued, saying that even when stolen, the first kiss was the first kiss. Temari who had gone with Shikamaru further than kisses long, long before only smirked knowingly at these talks, while Shikamaru himself was lucky enough to never participate in them.

Gaara once and for all closed the discussion, having said that setting things up for Naruto was already more that could handle.

Everything was simple. Naruto, whose name could have never been used in the same positive sentence with word "smart", still managed to spurt the idea of asking for help. The first person that got into his mind was Gaara. Gaara, not wanting to dive into love matters no matter that Naruto was his one and only friend, sent him to Temari. Temari, smart Temari asked Shikamaru for help. Shikamaru thought a little, called Ino and Sakura and altogether they set a huge trap for Sasuke. And everything – during the weekend between the fateful kiss and not any less fateful break up.

Classical tactic of driving the opponent mad proved itself useful one more time. In case Sasuke didn't confess, there was a back-up plan, one, including fake girl- and boyfriends, cross-dressing (again!) and various scenarios of raping Sasuke's brain.

But the guy appeared to be not as tough as everyone thought and gave up almost immediately. Yatta!

Shikamaru congratulated himself and went on with his twisted life with Temari.

Ino and Sakura continued studying and searching for boyfriends.

Gaara was as happy about his own loneliness as a person with homicidal tendencies can be.

Sasuke and Naruto… well…

* * *

That time Hinata was smart enough not to go to the stadium and wait for cousin Neji at a nearby park. Even though she enjoyed the cheerleaders' company, she wanted to neither distract them from the game, nor to watch the game. 

And yet cousin Neji had to forget his bag in the club's office! And moreover – send her to fetch it!

Inwardly fuming angrily, but unable to refuse, Hinata went back to the University building and searched our the club's room – one at the farthest corridor or the always empty sixth floor.

When she entered the office (which actually appeared to be a chain of rooms), she immediately started to suspect something was wrong.

But despite that fact, she crossed the first – administrative – room and entered the second, where a wall formed by lockers barred one side of if from the other. Cousin Neji's bag was lying on a bench at the door and Hinata reached out to grab it when she heard a loud moan.

Her first thought was that someone was hurt and she even opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, when her glance fell on the mirror on the wall, which reflected _what_ was "wrong".

She immediately recognized the couple as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and even smiled for a second, remembering now that the two got together again. But then, when she realized _what_ they were doing her smile fell.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, sweaty and still in his American football uniform – at least partly, while Naruto, fully-clothed – if cheerleader's uniform could have been actually called clothes, was standing on her knees in front of him and… well…

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, fingers entangled in Naruto's hair, as he brought her head closer to…

Oh, God!

Hinata ran out of the club, having forgotten about the bag.

When irritated Neji asked her why she didn't bring it, she could only blush.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
